


I'll keep you my furry little secret

by darkangel1236



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, kuroo is totally a furry tho lol confirmed, please ignore this, this is apart of a deal i made with my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel1236/pseuds/darkangel1236
Summary: :3:3c>:3c





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side story to : [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7834663/chapters/17885524#main)
> 
> haha have fun making Kuroo a furry in your fic you w e e b ;)

It was a rainy day when Christine and Kuroo decided to have a study date together to prepare for the upcoming AP Physics exam. After much insistence from Christine the study location was decided to be at Kuroo's place, since Christine didn't want her annoying younger sister to distract them by singing mainstream pop songs at the top of her lungs. 

They had only been dating for a few weeks now and were taking it slow, but Christine was already feeling more comfortable with their relationship change from childhood friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. 

It helped that they already knew each other so well and that Kuroo was just as obsessed with cats as she was. And as she walked into the foyer she made sure to stop and pet his two cats; pepe and 日本オタク. Half the time she came over just to see them if she was being honest with herself. 

Settling down next to each other on the floor of Kuroo's bedroom, Christine pulled out of her bag at least 3 notebooks, 4 pencils, a physics textbook, her laptop, and half of her house. What? She liked to be prepared. Studying was a matter not to be taken lightly. 

As they got into a steady rhythm of asking questions and answering them they quickly lost track of the time, and before they knew it Kuroo's mom was calling them down for dinner. 

Stretching as they got up from their stiff positions on the floor Kuroo's shirt rode up a little to reveal a set of well defined abs. 

Christine discretely took a picture with her phone, _hot damn._

Dinner was pretty uneventful, they ate in mostly silence as Kuroo scarfed down his meal, and Christine sat next to him on her phone reading manga. She was probably going to drop this one soon since the couple actually got together now, and without the pre-relationship angst there was no longer a thrill to keep her interest. _Oh well. Onto the next one._ But she couldn't find one right away, because unfortunately she had already read all the top recommended ones, darn. Without shoujo manga I'm gonna have to live shoujo reality. So she reluctantly placed down her phone and started a conversation with Kuroo's mom about school. 

~ 

Back in Kuroo's room they continued with the rigorous studying. But Christine could tell that Kuroo was getting restless, he kept on fidgeting in place. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just, can't get comfortable," he said with a frown. 

"Well... why are we sitting on the floor instead of your bed?" Christine asked. She had been dying to ask this question since they had started studying honestly. 

"Because this is the only way the plot can progress," Kuroo shrugged. 

"What?" .-. 

"What?" ._. 

"Oh I know!" he exclaimed while grabbing the pillows and blankets from his bed. "We'll just make a sort of pillow fort on the floor here." 

Christine thought this was sort of childish, but she never really cared what society deemed only for kids or not. So why the heck not? 

Kuroo gave a lopsided smirk as he dropped a blanket right on top of Christine's head. 

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Oops sorry ~ did I drop that on you?" 

"Fite me Kuroo!"

Kuroo just laughed it off, "Oh hey, babe could you get the extra blankets from the closet?" 

Christine got up to do what he asked, all the while planning how to best fight him when he clearly was taller and stronger than her. But she WOULD find a way. 

Reaching the closet she pulled the door open to reveal, quite frankly, a mess. The rest of his room was, surprisingly, somewhat neat but this disaster could rival Kuroo's own hair. Pushing aside the hanging coats, her hand hit against a silky smooth fabric, "What's this?" she questioned, while making the OwO face. 

Pushing the coats further to the side, giving her more light, she was able to make out the object in the closet better. 

"Kuroo... is- is this what I think it is?" 

He was blushing slightly as he walked over to stand beside her. He had realized a second too late that sending his girlfriend to rummage through his closet where he kept _that_ was a horrible mistake. 

"Oh, um, yeah that... haha that's my fursuit," he sheepishly admitted. 

"Excuse me?!" 

He reached down to pick up one of the jet black paw-gloves. Sliding it on with much ease, as if he was accustomed to wearing it. "You know..." he lifted his pawed hand beside his face, "like nya ~" 

Christine felt her soul leave her body in the moment. 

He. 

Was.

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character death warning was for me, i was the one who died while writing this
> 
> Bonus headcanons just for you Crisine :) :) :) because i'm just that nice :) :) :)  
> > Kuroo first became a furry when he went to a convention with Kenma (who was a furry before Kuroo) and he saw all the cool fursuits people had made, and how they were all having a fun time and it all went downhill from there. Kenma introduced him to dealers who helped him gather materials for his own suit.  
> > Kuroo has a jet black cat fursuit (a full body one) complete with emo bangs that have a single red streak through them (because he thinks its cool and edgy) OH it also has a studded collar, cuz edgy  
> > Kenma's fursuit basically looks like the official merch stuff, so like this and this  
> > You know what... lets just make all of nekoma furries, its like a team building exercise, but making fursuits together  
> > As his girlfriend you accept him as he is and even try on his fursuit yourself  
> > In class you doodle drawings of your fursonas and possible fursuits you might buy one day  
> > Kuroo requests that you wear a tail on your next date, in public (you turn that request down due to embarrassment)  
> > BUT you agree to go to a furry convention with him, because he wants to get closer and share that side of him  
> > His nickname for you is; "my little nyangel"


	2. Christine's Birthday Gift :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big 3 ships set sail:  
> Tetsine  
> Toorraine  
> Serjime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow happy birthday crisine !!! You are officially 21 now !!! (or in like 2 days but whatever) Finally you will join me and holly in the 21 or older club aka No Birthdays Actually Matter After You Turn Twenty-One So Live It Up Now (or NBAMAYTTOSLIUN for short)  
> And since we are all weebs here, I figured making another side story to your fic would be a good present. Even included some serjime..... ugh........ I am such a good friend
> 
> Anyways, i hate my life  
> LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROADDDDDD

After a long morning of classes it was finally lunch break and the squad was gathered at a picnic table in the courtyard, as the weather was finally nice enough to allow the seniors to sit outside during lunch.

The new additions to their squad being Kuroo, Kenma, and Rinn, the latter being a foreign exchange student from South Carolina, or as us Ohioans referred to it as; Murtle Beach.

Sitting down next to her boyfriend, Christine started unpacking her lunch, which of course included a fruit roll up and a MilkyWay. Eating healthy be damned, she wanted her chocolate. Even if that meant just eating the chocolate outside of the MilkyWay and rolling the filling into a ball to be thrown out later.

Or used as a projectile to hit Elyse, whose back was turned to her at the next table over.

Just as she was taking aim, fingers ready in flicking position. Kuroo put his hand out to block her.

Turning to glare at her boyfriend, she saw he had a Cheshire grin spread over his face, "Let me do the honors nyangel. I am reining champion at paper football."

From the other side of Kuroo she could heard Kenma mutter, "Beating Lev hardly counts."

Handing the rolled up candy insides to Kuroo, he stuck his tongue out in concentration as he positioned himself, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Just as Elyse turned to talk to her friend Christine whispered, "Now"

The round ball of nougat filling went flying through the air at impressive speed and accuracy, landing directly into Elyse's soup with an unnoticed plop.

"Yesss," both Christine and Kuroo hissed in victory.

"You guys are horrible," Serina blandly stated, having watched the whole thing.

"They are both evil and totally made for each other," Lorraine nodded in agreement to her own statement. "But I still think you should give Adam a chanceeeee"

"Lorraine oh my god we went over this already, give it a rest," Christine said with a roll of her eyes.

"But you two are such nerdy dorks! It would be perfect!"

"Excuse me, I'm right here," Kuroo pointed at himself. "Perfect boyfriend material."

"Wai'am'i'issin'omthin'ere'?Wh'se'dam'?" (Translators Note: Wait am I missing something here? Whose Adam?) Rinn questioned, her thick southern accent making it hard to understand with all the contractions.

"He's nobody," Christine waved it off while glaring at Lorraine.

Kuroo wrapped his arm around Christine's waist possessively. He always got like this when Adam was brought up.

Christine and Kuroo had been dating for a few months now and their relationship was sailing pretty smooth if she did say so herself. His Pros list was definitely longer than his Cons list. Meaning he was a keeper (for now).

And speaking of Pros... "Hey did you bring the thing?"

Kuroo looked down at her with his brown/hazel/golden eyes (how the hell was she supposed to tell his eye color when they were always slits like wtf widen your Iris's)

"Of course I brought the thing," he said while turning around to rummage in his backpack. Pulling out a red beret as he placed it on his head with a smirk, "How do I look?"

The words 'mmm d*ddy' went through her head, but with Lorraine, Serina and Rinn there she didn't say it out loud. (She didn't feel like being kink-shamed at the moment...)

"It looks good kuroo-chan," Christine said with a blush. "But why did you add cat ears to it?"

Lo and behold, a pair of black cat ears had been sewn onto the red beret, the stitching perfect after years of sewing fur suits together.

"I need to keep up my aesthetic somehow," Kuroo said with a shrug. "Plus I know you're secretly into it. There's nothing you love more than cats and France."

_Well crap. He got me there.... but! He forgot about my love for Pokemon! I'm afraid that's another bullet for the cons list Kuroo-chan._

"I'll admit it's somewhat cute on you.. but you can't wear it in public now," she went to grab the beret off his head, messing up his already disastrous hairdo. "I have an image to keep up."

"Hmhmm babe, but I just want you to know I learned some French to go along with the beret."

Christine perked up in surprise. He had gone that far? Just for me? _Maybe my shoujo reality wasn't as impossible as I originally thought._

Kuroo leaned closer, breath tickling the side of her neck as his mouth was almost touching her ear. "Omelette du fromage"

Christine had chills roll up her spin.

_Hot._

Looking over embarrassed, Christine saw Serina writing something down. "What exactly are you doing?!"

"I document everything for future blackmail purposes, you know this."

"I do, and I hate it," Christine glared from the corner of her eye. Why was she friends with these people again?

"I'm'onna'o'rab'a' soda y'all'ant'ny'hing?" (Translators Note: I'm going to go grab a pop you all want anything?) said Rinn, as they stood up from the table. Probably weirded out by Christine's French kink.

Not understanding what Rinn had said, Christine just smiled and nodded. When in doubt, just pretend you know what you're doing. _What was a 'soda' anyways?_ Foreigners had such strange terms.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Sitting by the side of the pool, Lorraine, Serina and Christine were just relaxing. Having no tests for a few weeks and no big assignments due, it was one of the rare moments they could let their worries drift away.

Like usual, everyone had their phones out and were scouting the internet for new memes. But it wasn't long before Lorraine broke the meme discussion by changing the subject to boys. Her nosy personality forcing her to get all the gossip she couldn't get through Facebook. (Which was a lot considering Christine and Serina never posted anything!!!!)

"Okay guys, I'm going to just straight up ask. How're the boyz doing?"

"Lorraine you see Kuroo and me together everyday at school."

"Yeah but I N E E D more details, or I'll wither and die away. You don't want that, do you crisine? For me to D I E."

Not feeling like talking about her love life, Christine quickly redirected the attention to Serina instead, "Me and Kuroo are old news now, what I want to hear about is how Serina and Hajime are doing."

Serina sent a deadly glare over to Christine, who only smirked evilly in response. The game of redirection had begun and there could only be one person escaping this alive.

"Oh, haha you're funny crisine. There really isn't much to tell. I think we'd all rather know what was up with that beret thing earlier." The underlining meaning obviously being; _stfu Christine, don't push this onto me_

"Don't redirect the conversation serine rine. This fic hasn't had any Serjime action yet and I refuse to be the only one suffering."

Oh no. Christine had skipped right over the banter and jumped straight to the point, all while breaking the 4th wall. Serina couldn't recover from this, and she knew it.

Laying down on the deck with her phone placed next to her, Serina accepted her fate.

Christine's evil smirk from earlier grew even bigger in victory.

"Sooooooo," Lorraine started in a fake innocent tone. "Have you guys kissed yet or anything?"

Serina threw her arm over her eyes, wanting to desperately die if only to escape this moment. Only letting out a pained groan in response.

"Come on Serina, I can't tell if that's a yes or no."

Hearing the shifting of a towel, she peaked out from under her arm to see Christine leaning over to grab...

Moving so fast she could put Naruto to shame, Serina grabbed her phone out of Christine's reach.

"HEY! Don't touch my phone!"

"You have a message from Hajime-kun," Christine taunted in a sing song voice.

Peaking down curiously to see if she was bluffing, Serina saw a few new messages lighting up the screen.

Whew good thing I have it set so the messages can't be read from the lock screen. Not that it was anything embarrassing mind you, it's just that she liked her privacy.

"WHAT DO THEY SAY?!" Lorraine jumped over excitedly, trying to grab the phone from Serina's hands.

"Stop it Lorraine."

Christine now coming in from the other side, she was trapped between two unstoppable forces.

Seeing no other option, Serina swung her arm back and flung the phone into the pool.

The small object sunk quickly to the bottom, like Lorraine entering any body of water.

"Awww come on! Why are you like this Serina?" Lorraine whined.

"It was a reflex, honestly."

"What kind of reflex causes someone to throw their phone into the pool?" Christine questioned dubiously.

"It has a life proof case it'll be fine."

"Ugh, whatever, but you can't escape the double date we have planned for tomorrow." Lorraine glared at Serina, making it obvious that if she ditched this she would have to find a new Starbucks buddy.

"And why does it have to be me? Why can't Kuroo and Christine double date with you guys?"

"Cuz Christine is a hoe and has 'furry activities planned', whatever that means."

"You guys know I would come if I could right? Plus my mom is forcing me to go to bingo tomorrow night on top of the stuff I have planned with Kuroo," Christine complained.

"You say that, but I know you actually enjoy bingo night..."

"H*ck yeah I do!"

At that moment Holly joined them on the deck, holding a plate of what looked to be leftovers from Serina's fridge. "Wait why did you censor heck?"

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Unfortunately the double date was cut short as Lorraine had forgotten that she had spent the last of her money on Starbucks a few days ago. Leaving her with no way to pay for the movie ticket or dinner.

Oikawa being the gentleman he is, aka Hajime elbowed him in rib cage, paid for her dinner at least.

"Ah I'm sorry you guys. I guess we can watch a movie on Netflix at my place?" Lorraine offered. Knowing that her place was the best option since they could stay up later and not have to worry about her parents' mandated curfew. Plus this way she didn't have to drive late at night, and could just go straight to sleep after the movie.

"Sounds okay to me, what do you think Serina?" Hajime turned towards his girlfriend in question.

"Yeah, why not? Save money. Live better-"

"Wal-mart." Hajime finished for her.

They both chuckled at the stupidity of it. Why was the Wal-mart slogan so catchy?

Lorraines eyes zoned in on them like a sniper taking aim. They were finishing each other's sentences now? How cute. I'll have to inform Christine later.

Arriving back at Lorraine's place, her parents greeted them before heading off to work for the night. Trusting them to behave because they knew Serina was a nice innocent child with good grades and manners. 0:)

The couples sat next to each other on the couches, of course making sure to leave room for Jesus.

Oikawa had already grabbed the remote, designating himself in charge of choosing the perfect movie selection for the night.

"Please not Aliens. Please not Aliens. Please not Aliens." Hajime quietly chanted under his breath, just loud enough that Serina could hear.

From what she understood Oikawa would force Hajime into countless movie marathons involving alien related movies, sometimes watching the same movie on repeat to look for 'Easter eggs'. So it's no wonder he was sick of them.

"How about Men in Black?"

"God damn it," Hajime muttered as he slumped over the side of the arm rest.

"Hm? Did you say something Iwa-chan?"

"I said, just start the movie already."

Clicking play, the beginning credit sequence started to roll, starting with a wide view of outer space and going onto following a bug till it got smushed against a windshield.

Lorraine got up to make some tea, offering everyone else drinks as well. To which they politely declined.

Returning a couple minutes later with piping hot tea in her kakashi mug, Lorraine settled back down next to Oikawa.

 _I wonder if he'll make a move during the movie? Or maybe I should make a move first?_ Lorraine debated with herself.

But that debate was mute anyways because as soon as she had finished her tea Lorraine fell asleep.

All three of them looked over to her unconscious form.

"I've never seen anyone pass out that fast before.." Hajime uttered.

"It must be because she's so comfortable around me," Oikawa flattered himself.

"No.... she's always like this," Serina shrugged, feeling bad for putting a damper on Oikawa's boast, even if it was unfounded.

And so the movie continued on, Oikawa going through phases of being riveted to the screen and checking his Facebook.

At some point Charmane, Lorraine's older sister, had come downstairs from her room to get a snack. Stopping in the doorway with her mug of tea to observe.

Shuffling her way around the couch, because she was nosy like Lorraine, she leaned over to see what Oikawa was up to.

"I see my sister's passed out already."

Looking up from his Facebook scroll Oikawa responded, "Yeah she was gone within the first 10 minutes. Can you believe it? And the she didn't even make it to the good parts of the movie. Will Smith had just show-"

He was interrupted as Charmane's interest suddenly shifted, "Woah wait, whose that? He thicc."

The word she used obviously being the one with the double cc's. Oikawa almost choked on his own salvia.

"Shhh we're trying to watch the movie here asskawa," Hajime glared over his shoulder before turning back around.

Having just felt his life flash before his eyes Oikawa did the only logical thing and opened up messenger. _If I have to suffer then so do others._

(A/N: RIP Asahi)

Ignoring whatever the hell Oikawa and Charmane were talking about in the back Hajime used this opportunity to scoot closer to Serina.

But every time he moved even a tiny bit closer, he swears he didn't feel any nearer. As if she was shifting away every time he shifted closer.

Seeing her eyes flicker over to him for a second, he realized he was making her uncomfortable.

Backing off a little bit, he saw her shoulders visibly relax. Confirming that he had made the right decision.

Zoning back into the movie it wasn't long before he weirdly started to hear an echo. Thinking that Netflix was acting up and messed up the audio, he grabbed the remote to pause the movie.

The echoing abruptly cut off, but not before he heard where it was coming from.

The tips of Serina's ears were burning pink in embarrassment, having been caught in the act of quoting the movie.

But to her surprise Hajime didn't comment on it and hit play again, the movie picking up where it left off.

Being too scared to even open her mouth again, Serina sat in silence, until she heard something from beside her.

Hajime had begun to quietly recite Will Smith's lines word for word, getting even the inflection of his voice right.

Knowing this part so well she couldn't help but join in, quoting the lines of lead lady until she started to laugh at how ridiculous this was. Oh my god I am such a loser. _We_ are such losers.

As laughter tends to be addictive, Hajime couldn't help but join his rumbling laugh to the fray.

Oikawa, never wanting to be left out, whined, "Waiiiittt, what did I miss?! Iwa-chan?! Serina-chan?!"

As Serina try to settle her breathing to answer, Hajime couldn't help but think he liked her even more when she smiled.

_Maybe being forced to watch these dumb alien movies over and over again wasn't such a bad thing._

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

[Serina: Can't I just die already??? Please????]

[Serina: I am in actual physical pain here from writing this scene]

[Christine: no can do serine rine, I have more suffering planned before I kill you off -insert 50 smirking devil emojis-]

[Serina: ughhhhh you're lucky it's your birthday]

[Lorraine: SERJIME SERJIME SERJIME SERJIME SERJIME]

[Serina: Lorraine shut the hell up]

[Christine: SERJIME SERJIME SERJIME SERJIME SERJIME]

[Lorraine: SERJIME SERJIME SERJIME SERJIME SERJIME]

[Rinn: Hate to interrupt y'all but... why the HELL do I talk so weird in this??? (Translators Note: Hate to interrupt you all but... why the HELL do I talk so weird in this???)]

[Rinn: ....did you really have to translate that....]

[Christine: -insert 120 laughing emojis-]

[Christine: don't worry Rinn I plan to have you be in the main fic too]

[Christine: you have to be there to help support the ship]

[Christine: >:3c]

[Christine: SERJIME SERJIME SERJIME SERJIME SERJIME]

[Lorraine: SERJIME SERJIME SERJIME SERJIME SERJIME]

[Rinn: SERJIME SERJIME SERJIME SERJIME SERJIME]

[Serina: thATS IT!! IM ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL OF THIS ENTIRE FIC!!]

[Serina: IF YOU WONT END THIS THEN I WILL!!!!!!]

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Out of the shadows of the bathroom stepped a cloaked figure, face hidden by a low hanging hood. Their footsteps were quiet and glided over the wooden boards as they made their way towards the living room.

The conversation between the teens stopped as a clicking sound echoed from the hallway.

Lorraine groggily woke up from her nap at this point.

Before anyone could react, a loud bang resounded against the walls as a bullet was fired from the cloaked figure's gun.

Serina, heroically jumping in front of her phone, took the bullet straight to the chest.

"Serina!" Yelled Hajime, as he went to cradle her in his arms. "Don't leave

The tears fell on Serina's bloodied face as she gave him a sad smile. "It's okay Hajime.." she paused to cough up some blood as the pain racked through her body. "You'll always have the memories we shared together and I want you to have this..."

Handing Hajime the phone she had took a bullet to protect, her breathing getting shallower as it became harder to breath.

"In today's society phones are looked down upon because we rely on them so heavily for everything, that when they are taken away we are almost like addicts, needing that connection again. And since that connection is not direct contact between human beings some people go so far as to say that phones are evil. But I don't think this is true. It's because of this phone that we met, and it's how I'm able to talk to my friends and family everyday. 100 years ago you would have had to send a letter by mail just to talk to me, but that's a slow process, and days could be spent just waiting. These small devices have allowed for what was impossible to become possible. Not to mention the thousands of memories saved into those little gigabits, taking the form of pictures, videos, screenshots, and apps. That's why I gave my life for my phone, to protect those memories made and to allow future memories to be born... Which is why... why.. the power of friendship can never be defeated.. so long as we hold our phones close to our hearts."

"I'll protect it with my life," Hajime choked out. "Just tell me the passcode so I can share those memories with the ones you love after you're gone."

Serina took a spilt second to think about her saved memes, Tumblr, AO3, deviantART, and YouTube channel.

"No."

And with that Serina's head lolled to the side as the last life sparked out of her.

"You! Who are you!? How could you do this!?" Lorraine cried out at the mysterious figure, just having closed her Facebook app after getting bored of Serina's speech.

A low chuckle escaped the person's throat as they threw back their hood. "You already know who I am, Lorraine Apale."

Standing there with his jagged emo hair and lame af ninja outfit, the blue one that looks like he's wearing arm warmers, because idk ninjas arms get cold too, was none other than...

"Sasuke! I should have known!"

"Tsk." Sasuke did that anime antagonist noise that made him sound cool, which is part of the reason why Lorraine had fallen for him all those years ago.

But she had a new man now, she reminded herself, glancing back at Oikawa who was crouching near Hajime as he called 9-1-1.

"You should have never left the clan Sasuke," Lorraine said in a low voice, pulling out her katana.

"I don't know enough about Naruto to continue this conversation," Sasuke ground out.

And with that, the two charged at each other, blades drawn in combat.

_/ Linkin Park plays softly in the background as the scene fades to black /_

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Why is Kenma able to sit outside with the Seniors when he's a Junior you may ask? Good question. Next question.  
> > Why is Iwaizumi the only one I use their first name for??? Hell, idk, Lorraine started it that way and I just copied???  
> > What are movie "Easter eggs"? It's when there are hidden details in a film that a director puts in, such as Disney putting the Mickey Mouse head into every Disney film.  
> > Why is this endnote formatted like a Q&A session? I am not really sure.... 
> 
> HAHAH the Major Character Death warning actually applies now
> 
> BTW if you don't get the "omelette du fromage" joke I will be EXTREMELY disappointed


End file.
